


Враги днем, любовники ночью

by PrettyPenny



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Len, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, First Time, Illustrated, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: Отношения Барри и Лена начинаются с публичного секса, но постепенно перерастают в нечто большее.





	1. Думаешь, кто-нибудь заметит, если я засуну руку тебе в штаны?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Public Enemy, Undercover Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036080) by [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1). 



Барри тяжело опустился на стул за самым дальним столом. Нет, конечно, он тоже принимал участие в расследовании, но мог бы и не посещать эту планерку. Барри уже проанализировал все образцы и ждал результатов парочки тестов. Он и так был в курсе всех деталей, которые собирался осветить Сингх. Но вместо того, чтобы пойти к себе в лабораторию и заняться реальной работой, ему придется проторчать здесь как минимум полчаса.

Темнота в комнате — Сингх демонстрировал детективам и офицерам отчеты и фотографии — только усугубляла ситуацию. Барри однажды уже совершил эту ошибку — заснул на одном из совещаний; а Сингх ничего не забывал.

Еще один опоздавший занял соседнее место, запирая Барри в углу у стены. Барри скользнул по нему взглядом, но из-под глубоко надвинутой фуражки виднелась только нижняя часть лица. Это было странным, обычно полицейские ходили по участку без фуражек. 

После нескольких минут Барри откинулся на спинку стула и тяжело вздохнул. 

— Ничего не возбуждает интерес? — произнес сидевший рядом мужчина. 

Голос показался смутно знакомым. Барри посмотрел на своего соседа, но фуражка по-прежнему скрывала большую часть его лица, выглядывал только подбородок, к тому же темнота вокруг не упрощала задачу. Может, это был стажер?

— Просто я уже ознакомился с материалами дела. Барри Аллен, криминалист. — Он протянул руку. — Или мы уже встречались?

— О, — мужчина крепко сжал руку Барри и приподнял голову достаточно, чтобы… Барри смог увидеть под фуражкой ухмыляющееся лицо Снарта. — Я думаю, мы довольно хорошо знакомы. 

— Колд! — зашипел Барри. — Какого черта ты тут делаешь?! — Он постарался высвободить руку, Колд не спешил ее отпускать и медленно провел пальцами по ладони.

— Тише, не стоит привлекать внимания, верно? Мы же заключили сделку.

Барри подавил возмущение, как и дрожь от прохладных пальцев Колда, скользнувших по коже. 

— В нашей сделке не было ни слова о твоем проникновении в участок. Что тебе нужно? 

Колд переключил свое внимание на доклад. На его губах заиграла легкая улыбка.

— Только не говори, что ты как-то связан с этим делом, — прошептал Барри.

— Нет. Кое-кто успел меня обскакать. Подумал, будет полезно разведать, насколько хороши их методы, стоит их перенять или, наоборот, опасаться. Уже есть какие-нибудь зацепки?

— Я не собираюсь делиться с тобой информацией по текущему расследованию. 

— Значит, нет. Возможно, я смогу что-нибудь узнать. 

Барри скривился, но заметил взгляд капитана Сингха и решил прекратить разговор, пока на самом деле не привлек внимание к Колду. 

— Ты какой-то напряженный, Скарлет, — заметил Колд спустя несколько минут, которые Барри провел, пытаясь расслабиться и игнорировать присутствие Колда.

— Интересно, почему, — буркнул Барри.

— Сказать по правде, Флэш, я просто не знал, чем бы мне сегодня заняться. Может, мы сумеем помочь друг другу. В конце концов, в твоих же интересах меня отвлечь, к тому же, похоже, тебе не помешало бы… снять напряжение.

Барри недовольно нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Выражение лица Колда стало хищным, он окинул тело Барри долгим взглядом. 

— Мы позади всех, Барри. Одни. В темноте. За столом, который с легкостью прикроет любые грязные дела, на которые мы решимся. Думаешь, кто-нибудь заметит, если я засуну руку тебе в штаны?

Барри искренне не знал, как смог удержаться и не заорать, когда ладонь Колда, в подтверждение его слов, заскользила по колену Барри. 

— Умоляю, скажи, что это шутка.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы это было шуткой?

— Я... — мозгу Барри потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы перезагрузиться. — Стой. — Он перехватил руку Колда, готовую нырнуть между бедер, и сумел произнести: — Ты всерьез?

Колд облизнул губы и взмахнул длинными ресницами своих синих-синих глаз. 

— Наш дорогой капитан еще долго будет заливаться соловьем?

— Д-двадцать минут?

— Думаешь, ты продержишься так долго?

— Очень маловероятно. — О боже, что же он творил? Барри охватило возбуждение от одной только мысли, от взглядов Колда, от хрипоты в его низком голосе, от того, как пальцы Колда сжимали бедро Барри, а затем, когда Барри отпустил его руку, заскользили выше между ног.

— Тогда давай проверим, как долго ты сможешь продержаться, — ухмыльнулся Колд. Он расстегнул Барри штаны и, запустив руку внутрь, обхватил его через боксеры. — Ммм... похоже, в разогреве нет нужды. 

— О боже... — Барри прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать, когда Колд сжал пальцы. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Барри помедлил и мотнул головой. Он уставился вперед, делая вид, что слушает доклад Сингха, Колд рядом с ним сделал то же самое, пока его рука под столом хозяйствовала в штанах Барри и трогала, трогала его, не прекращая. Вскоре пальцы Колда поднялись к резинке трусов, подразнив кожу, проворно скользнули под ткань и… черт. Колд касался его напрямую, кожа к коже. Если это был какой-то грязный трюк, чтобы устроить Барри проблемы в участке, или действительно разведка с целью выведать информацию по делу, которую Барри следовало бы тщательнее охранять от Колда, то это было оправдано. 

Если же Колду и правда было нечем себя занять, и он искал предлог, чтобы встретиться с Барри и предложить _такое_ … Что ж, это был весьма интересный поворот, мягко говоря. Позже Барри обязательно спросит Колда, как долго он все это планировал.

Барри сдерживал стоны — у него не было выбора — но прерывистое дыхание спрятать было невозможно. Он чувствовал, как щеки будто огнем горят от смущения вперемешку с желанием, но это ни в какое сравнение не шло с жаром, растущим внизу живота. Колд знал, как доставить ему удовольствие, с какой силой надавить, когда провести подушечкой большого пальца по головке, чтобы размазать каплю естественной смазки, улучшая скольжение.

Колд хранил молчание, хотя Барри был уверен, что тот обязательно отпускал бы комментарии, подначивал его, если бы не риск быть пойманными. Мерзавец лишь смотрел перед собой, с неизменной коварной ухмылкой, и продолжал двигать рукой. Барри ахнул, задышал ртом, резче и глубже втягивая воздух, пока не почувствовал, что уже на пределе. 

Барри понятия не имел, о чем разглагольствовал Сингх последние десять минут: он со всей силой цеплялся за края стула.

— Что если я сейчас уйду, Скарлет, и оставлю тебя со стояком, истекать смазкой, — прошептал Колд, постепенно останавливаясь и убирая руку.

— Ты не посмеешь! — прорычал Барри.

Колд нехорошо усмехнулся… но к счастью вернул руку и возобновил темп, крепко сжимая, сильнее двигая ладонью, резче. 

— Будешь мне должен. 

— Ангх... — Барри тихо застонал и кивнул, зная, что пожалеет о своем скором согласии, но он так хотел кончить, как никогда сильно желал разрядки.

И затем, черт… его начало трясти, руки и бедра завибрировали, едва уловимо, но Колд заметил, чуть склонив голову, он вновь замедлил движения, а затем продолжил. Когда Барри кончил, он мог поклясться, что его охватила дрожь, от которой на мгновение размыло тело.

— Черт, — выдохнул рядом Колд.

— Ммм, — согласился Барри.

Колд вытащил руку, забирая с собой большую часть спермы, и сунул ее в карман куртки, чтобы незаметно обтереть. Барри прикрыл глаза и молча сидел, растворяясь в посторгазменной неге. 

— Как я и сказал… за тобой должок. И черт, Скарлет, теперь, зная, на что ты способен, у меня на тебя большие планы.

С затуманенным разумом Барри только и мог, что кивнуть.

— Аллен, я снова тебя усыпил? — голос Сингха резко вернул его к реальности.

— Нет, сэр! — на автомате ответил Барри и тут же распахнул глаза, отчаянно краснея. Он сел ровнее, радуясь темноте и наличию стола. 

— Очень на это надеюсь, — Сингх прожег его взглядом и продолжил доклад.

Барри глянул в сторону Колда, но того уже и след простыл. Убедившись, что никто не смотрит, он незаметно застегнул штаны. В их следующую встречу с Колдом ему придется быть начеку. И, сказать по правде, Барри должен был сильнее обеспокоиться тем, как отчаянно он ждал этой встречи, чем бы она ни обернулась.


	2. Думаешь, на такой высоте нас кто-нибудь увидит?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первая встреча Барри с Колдом после внезапной дрочки посреди полицейского участка включает в себя две крыши, каменную горгулью, и впервые Барри рвется исполнять все приказы Колда.

— Ладно, Циско, спокойной ночи, — попрощался Барри. Связь со СТАРлабс прервалась с характерным щелчком.

Он взбежал по стене одного из самых высоких зданий, с которого открывался отличный вид на весь город и возможные правонарушения, чтобы подвести черту под своим дежурством. Однако город выглядел спокойным, на полицейской частоте не передавали ничего такого, с чем бы не справились доблестные стражи правопорядка, к тому же Барри откровенно устал. Ночное дежурство хоть и приносило удовлетворение, изрядно выматывало. Барри планировал передохнуть пару минут, перед тем как, следуя совету Циско и Кейтлин, отправиться домой.

Так что пока он сидел на краю крыши, прислонившись к каменной горгулье, которую окрестил Брюсом. С похожей горгульей вел односторонние разговоры Человек-паук из мультика 90-х. Барри имел полное право любить другого супергероя в красном. Хотя он никогда не понимал, почему паучок именовал горгулью Брюсом.

— Не такой уж и захудалый городок, а, Брюс? — произнес Барри.

Ночь была прохладной, но все же не по-осеннему теплой, на темном небе ни облачка, городской шум вводил в приятное полусонное состояние. Барри даже на секунду закрыл глаза, когда в наушнике затрещали помехи. Он так и не выключил передатчик.

— Что стряслось, Циско? — спросил Барри, едва смотря на город. — Я как никогда готов упасть на ближайшую кровать.

— Это приглашение?

Барри вцепился в карниз, от неожиданности чуть не навернувшись с крыши.

— Колд? Как ты…

— Как оказалось, Хартли Рэтуэй может быть весьма полезным. И явно горит желанием взломать любую систему, созданную нашим дорогим Циско. Похоже, мы с тобой одни, Флэш.

Что-то подозрительно затрепыхало в животе. Барри не видел Колда с того самого случая в полицейском участке. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что позволил Колду прикоснуться к себе, не говоря уже о том, насколько близким и интимным оказалось их взаимодействие в зале, полном коллег. Воспоминания о руке Колда занимали мысли и время от времени скрашивали вечера Барри последние несколько недель. 

Барри откинулся на горгулью, склонив голову в сторону и не смотря на распростершийся под ним город.

— Чего ты хочешь, Колд? Да, мы одни. Циско и Кейтлин отправились спать.

— Я говорил не об этом.

Барри нахмурился. Его внезапно прошило чувство, что за ним наблюдают. Он повернул голову и наконец посмотрел прямо перед собой. 

Капитан Колд стоял на краю крыши дома напротив, облаченный в свой костюм, только с откинутым капюшоном, болтающимися вокруг шеи очками и без криопушки, скорей всего, та была спрятана под паркой. Колд приветственно махнул Барри затянутой в перчатку рукой, как и всегда нехорошо ухмыляясь. 

Здания стояли на расстоянии трех-четырех метров, достаточном для узкого переулка, тем не менее, промежуток оставался значительным, и чтобы перепрыгнуть с крыши на крышу, нужны были стальные нервы. Не то чтобы Барри не был на это способен со своей скоростью.

Он в шоке уставился на Колда, как близко тот к нему подобрался. Колд стоял прямо перед его глазами, и если бы Барри смотрел вперед, а не на раскинувшийся под неусыпным взором Брюса город. 

— Значит, теперь мне нужно беспокоиться, что ты покушаешься на места моего уединения? — поинтересовался Барри, решив отнестись к появлению Колда в положительном ключе и не портить себе нервы. 

— Так вышло, что я уже был в этом здании, когда решил опробовать новое устройство Дудочника, — негромко сказал Колд. Даже несмотря на близость зданий, его голос доносился только из наушника. — Оно не только вклинивается в твои переговоры, но и отслеживает сигнал. Так что я пошел по следу. Хотя я думал найти тебя на этой крыше, а не на соседней.

— Разочарован? — с вызовом произнес Барри. — Не похоже, чтобы ты был готов к схватке.

— Кто сказал, что я пришел сюда, чтобы драться с тобой, Барри? — Колд нарочито медленно окинул Барри оценивающим взглядом, как тот расположился на карнизе крыши, раскинув ноги и подпирая спиной Брюса.

Барри тряхнуло от знакомого взгляда. Он должен был положить этому конец. Послать Колда, сказать ему, что этого больше не повториться, и рвануть прочь. Но тем не менее даже мысль о прикосновении Колда, как тогда при свидетелях, но все же в тайне, подстегнула адреналин. Барри намеренно чуть раздвинул ноги, но продолжил молчать.

Хриплый смех Колда прокатился в наушнике. 

— За тобой должок, Флэш.

— Если я соглашусь… чего ты хочешь?

— А ты как думаешь?

Жар медленно пополз к шее, костюм вдруг показался узким и давящим. 

— Хочешь… чтобы я подошел и покончил с этим?

— Нет, Барри, — голос Колда опустился до шепота, он говорил только для Барри, даже если их никто не мог услышать. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил там, где сидишь.

Черт.

У Барри уже встало, от голоса Колда и от его обещаний. Барри поборол желание коснуться себя через костюм, но не стал пытаться спрятать, как начала натягиваться ткань у него между ног. 

Колд смотрел прямо на выпуклость в паху, красноречиво показывавшую, что Барри уже возбудился лишь от его пристальных взглядов и дразнящих слов, затем перевел взгляд на лицо. 

— Я буду говорить тебе, что делать, и хочу, чтобы ты в точности следовал моим указаниям. 

Барри еле удержался, чтобы не всхлипнуть. Когда он успел так сильно возбудиться? 

— Или что? — спросил он, чуть ли не добавив «ты меня накажешь?». Черт, интересно какое наказание для него придумал бы Колд… 

Колд вытянул из-под парки криопушку.

Барри рассмеялся, видя по ухмылке Колда и по направленному в сторону оружию, что тот, скорей всего, блефует. 

— Просто подумай, если я буду здесь, я не смогу что-нибудь украсть в другом месте, верно?

— Полагаю, это так. — Барри настолько вымотался, что ему было проще согласиться. Он поерзал, разводя ноги еще на один дюйм. 

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Так и сиди. — Колд положил криопушку на карниз, на видное место. — Сними перчатки. Затем начинай расстегивать костюм. Медленно. Делай только то, что я тебе прикажу.

Вся кровь в теле Барри устремилась вниз. Это была кошмарная (прекрасная) идея. А почему бы и нет. Колд был один, и Барри увидел бы, если тот попробует воспользоваться оружием. В довершении ко всему они находились на разных крышах. Не было никакого риска, никакой угрозы. 

Барри стянул перчатки, скинул их на крышу и потянулся к молнии, которая шла от горла костюма. Медленно — теперь в большинство дней такое поведение было не свойственно Барри — он потянул ее вниз, дюйм за дюймом, дойдя до середины живота, Барри замешкался.

— Думаешь, на такой высоте нас кто-нибудь увидит?

— Нет ничего невозможного, Скарлет. Можешь не снимать маску.

Барри сглотнул, не отводя взгляда от замершего напротив Колда, пристально следящего за его действиями, и потянул собачку вниз. Дойдя до ремня, Барри пришлось остановиться. 

— Сними его. Посмотрим, как далеко идет эта молния. 

Кивнув, Барри снял ремень, и теперь он мог полностью распустить молнию, которая заканчивалась там же, где и у обычных штанов. Член все еще был стиснут под слоями его _не_ кожаного костюма, но было ясно, что под ним нет ничего.

— Без нижнего белья, Барри? — спросил Колд с кривой ухмылкой. Он стоял у борта на краю другой крыши, видимый от пояса и выше, криопушка лежала в добром футе справа от него. 

Барри прикусил губу и затряс головой. С его костюмом нижнее белье не особо сочеталось. Он хотел выбраться из костюма, давление причиняло болезненный дискомфорт — так сильно он был возбужден, хотелось ощутить свободу, чтобы к нему прикоснулись, но Колд еще не давал таких указаний. У Барри голова шла кругом от вещей, которые мог попросить Колд, чего ему хотелось сейчас меньше всего, так это прерваться.

— Хочешь прикоснуться к себе, правда? — поинтересовался Колд.

Барри снова кивнул.

Колд прошелся взглядом по его выставленной на показ груди, бедрам; руки Барри скрутило от желания дотронуться, коснуться, сделать хоть что-то, его эрекция все еще была скрыта. 

— Единственное, о чем я сожалею — в прошлый раз мне не довелось тебя увидеть, малыш. Ты был потрясающим на ощупь, но ммм… теперь я хочу оценить всю картину. Покажи мне. 

Колд быстро глянул Барри прямо в глаза, изучая и пригвождая того к месту, затем снова посмотрел на руку, скользнувшую внутрь костюма. Внимание Колда отозвалось у Барри пульсацией между ног. Он вытащил свой член из тисков костюма, аккуратно обходя края молнии, и взял его в руку, чтобы Колд увидел — черт, он делал это для Колда, который сейчас с жадностью смотрел на Барри, на крыше, где кто угодно мог запросто увидеть, чем они занимались, — и провел большим пальцем по всей длине. 

— Стоп, — неожиданно жестко приказал Колд, Барри, встревоженный резкой переменой, тут же запнулся и бросил на Колда осторожный взгляд. Нечитаемое выражение лица Колда сразу смягчилось. — Я не говорил тебе так делать. Жди моих приказов, иначе испортишь игру. 

Барри хотел огрызнуться, отпустить язвительное замечание, ответить хоть что-нибудь, но по мере того как уходил его страх, крепло желание, и раздражение таяло. Он тоже не хотел портить игру — это всегда было игрой, только ставки изменились. И такой поворот нравился Барри больше, чем уклоняться от выстрелов криопушки.   
Вздохнув, он замер с рукой на члене и, усмирив досаду, стал ждать. 

— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил Колд. — Сделаешь все верно, и в следующий раз будешь сам заказывать музыку. Все что пожелаешь.

«О да», — пронеслось у Барри в голове, и черт, он не должен был планировать следующий раз, как и не должен был допускать этого раза, не говоря уже о первом. Но желание, волной растущее в его животе, ощущалось слишком хорошо. 

— Ты такой мокрый, Барри. Я вижу это отсюда. 

Барри посмотрел на член, хотя он и так чувствовал: смазка стекала по его пальцам. 

— Все для меня, да? Нравится, что я вижу тебя таким, м?

Еще один стон сорвался с губ Барри, на этот раз он прозвучал громче и отчетливее. Барри посмотрел на Колда, поймал его пристальный взгляд, и черт, Колд был прав, его взгляд был почти так же хорош, как и его прикосновения. И все же Барри жаждал прикоснуться к себе, очень и очень сильно.

— Когда я спрашиваю, ты отвечаешь, Барри.

Барри сглотнул.  
— Да.

— Что да?

— Да, мне нравится, когда ты за мной наблюдаешь. Вот так. С членом в руке.

Колд тихо хмыкнул. 

— Да, тебе нравится, нравится же? Ты можешь поласкать себя, только медленно. Очень медленно.

Даже с таким тихим темпом, когда пальцы Барри в первый раз прошлись по его стволу, собирая скопившуюся смазку, сжались вокруг головки, чуть сильнее надавив большим пальцем, и закончили движение у основания члена, он словно оказался в раю.

— Скажи мне Барри, насколько эластичен твой костюм?

— Что? — Рука Барри дрожала от попыток удержать темп и не ускоряться, как бы ни хотелось. 

— Как далеко ты можешь дотянуться, если костюм будет на тебе?

Барри нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что Колд имел в виду, и... ох.

— Нет... он цельный, мне придется его снять, чтобы освободить ноги.

— Тогда сделай это. Только сначала поработай немного рукой… вот так. Чуть сильнее. Сильнее. Теперь стой. Выбирайся из костюма, чтобы я смог на тебя посмотреть. 

Барри оплакал необходимость убрать руку, гадая, какова вероятность, что кто-нибудь может увидеть его и догадаться, что именно здесь происходит, даже если его капюшон останется на нем, но потом он понял, что не сможет этого сделать. Капюшон был пришит к костюму. Он не мог бы выбраться из нижней части, не сняв при этом маски. 

— Эм...

— Ты можешь воспользоваться своей скоростью, Барри, — сказал Колд, — но в конце концов, даже если ты решишь оставить маску, я хочу, чтобы все твое тело было на виду. Можешь сделать все, что необходимо. 

— Хорошо.

Барри сделал глубокий вдох, готовясь, и с молниеносной скоростью принялся за дело. Когда он закончил, то лежал на своем костюме, на нем остались сапоги, и маска вновь скрывала его лицо, но в остальном Барри оказался абсолютно голым под пожирающим взглядом Колда. 

Колд облизал губы. 

— Хорошо. Теперь подтяни колени к себе. Да... вот так. Какой вид, малыш. Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты облизал два пальца, подержи их во рту. Пусть они станут мокрыми.

Представив, что Колд просит его сделать, Барри вздрогнул. Нет, он не станет этого делать, не здесь, не на открытой всем ветрам площадке. Но в то же время ему так не захотелось разочаровывать Колда и портить то, что бы ни происходило между ними. Нервное напряжение в каждом действии и каждая секунда, проведенная на виду, распаляли растущий внутри жар. 

Барри потянул руку ко рту.

— Медленнее.

Барри помешкал, его движения приобрели плавность, он поднял руку к губам, приоткрыл рот, втянул два пальца и начал их облизывать, медленно-медленно, как и было приказано, не закрывая рот, чтобы Колд мог видеть. Затем он сомкнул губы вокруг пальцев, позволяя скопиться слюне, чтобы как следует смочить их. 

— Так-так, ты же сможешь взять их глубже, правда? — ухмылка Колда была невыносимой, просто невероятно сексуальной. 

Барри застонал вокруг своих пальцев. Протолкнул их глубже, так что теперь с уголков рта потихоньку начала капать слюна. 

— Ммм, так-то лучше. Можешь прекратить. Убедись, что пальцы достаточно мокрые. Ты же догадываешься, о чем я попрошу дальше.

Барри открыл рот и медленно вытянул пальцы, зная, что в противном случае снова получит замечание от Колда, и замер, ожидая указаний. 

— Ты быстро учишься, Флэш. Это хорошо. Отлично… Теперь опусти руку вниз, можешь подразнить себя немного, но не больше. 

О боже, Барри действительно это делал. На крыше дома, выставленный на показ, перед своим заклятым врагом — для своего заклятого врага. Он еще никогда не был так возбужден; смазка обильно стекала по бедру и на костюм под ним.   
Он сильнее откинулся на стоящую сзади горгулью, расставил ноги, провел пальцами по нежной коже, слегка надавливая на вход, чуть растягивая, совсем немного, но не давая даже кончику пальца скользнуть внутрь.

Наконец устроенное Барри шоу возымело эффект, самодовольно выражение слетело с лица Колда, рот неосознанно приоткрылся. Барри был слишком далеко, чтобы видеть насколько расширились у Колда зрачки, но представлял, что те полностью заполнили радужку. 

— Теперь, вставь в себя один палец, только не больше чем на дюйм, и как можно медленнее. 

Барри снова всхлипнул. Необходимость двигаться медленно была сродни пытке, внутри все горело. Он надавил, едва входя по первую фалангу. 

— Отлично. Продолжай.

Слава богу.

— Глубже, Барри. Растяни себя. Покажи, как сильно тебе это нравится.

— Агннн, — Барри выгнул шею, зажмурил глаза. О, нет. Он хотел видеть Колда, его глаза неотрывно следящие за ним.

— Ты такой красивый, малыш. Безупречный. Добавь еще один палец.

Почувствовав второй палец, Барри нетерпеливо заныл, растягивая себя шире, разводя пальцы, медленно, очень медленно. И пока он лежал здесь, балансируя на карнизе любимой крыши, на его глазах Колд поднял руки с поясу брюк, и Барри остро пожалел, что они оказались не на одной крыше, представляя, как бы изменилась ситуация, сложись все иначе.

Всего в нескольких метрах от него, через проулок, Колд стянул перчатки, высвободил свой член и начал водить по нему рукой. Барри хотел прикоснуться к нему, к себе, почувствовать руки Колда, хоть что-то.

— Не останавливайся, Барри. Глубже, — прорычал в наушнике голос Колда, теперь грубый, срывающийся.

Барри послушно протолкнул влажные пальцы как можно дальше, задев простату, он дернулся, и все его тело прошила мелкая дрожь. 

— Колд... — простонал он.

— Хочешь, чтобы вместо пальцев в тебе сейчас был мой член, а, Барри? 

— Дааа. — От желания коснуться набухшего, оставшегося без внимания члена у Барри дернулась свободная рука. Не отрывая взгляда от ласкающего себя Колда, он поднес руку ближе.

— Можно мне?..

— Рано.

Барри заскулил в голос и задвигал пальцами быстрее, подстраиваясь под желания. Он наслаждался ощущениями, с удовольствием впитывал жадный взгляд Колда, представляя, что пальцы внутри него принадлежат Колду, но этого было мало.

— Тогда я могу... повибрировать?

Колд удивленно наклонил голову.

— Я думал, ты это не контролируешь. 

— Я могу... немного. Позволь...

Колд сильнее задвигал кулаком.

— Чем ты собираешься вибрировать?

— П-пальцами.

— Ты можешь?.. — низко прорычал Колд. — Сделай так. Покажи мне.

Высвободив пальцы, Барри застонал от вынужденной пустоты, поднял руку перед собой, заставляя очертания размыться в вибрации, затем приставил обратно к входу, легко вводя внутрь.

— Бля! — он тут же прошелся по простате, вгоняя пальцы глубже.

— Черт, пацан... блядь, ты невероятный.

— А теперь можно?.. Пожалуйста.

— Да... да, можешь коснуться себя. Но не смей кончать. Ты кончишь вместе со мной.

Барри наконец смог положить руку на свой член. От затопившего его облегчения он был готов зарыдать. 

— Медленнее. 

Барри не выдержал и задушено всхлипнул:

— Пожалуйста... — потому что ему не хватало скорости. 

— Еще немного, Барри. Не торопись. Продолжай вибрировать своими пальцами. Покажи, как сильно ты раскрыт. Как сильно ты этого хочешь. Ты же хочешь, правда? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

— Боже, да...

— О, я тебя трахну. Скоро. Но сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты кончил вот так. Ускорься немного. Чуть-чуть.

Барри задвигал рукой сильнее, с пальцами внутри, с глазами, следящими за Колдом, как тот резко водит рукой по своему багровому, текущему члену.

— Б-быстрее. — Хриплый голос Колда сбивался. — Быстрее. Как можешь быстро, Барри.

Ох, Барри мог быстрее. Его рука размылась от скорости и черт, он был готов кончить.

— Еще рано.

— Колд!..

— Почти, Барри... почти. Сейчас! — голос Колда сорвался на крик, когда он кончил на свои пальцы. 

Увидев это, Барри застонал и наконец отдался обуревающим его ощущениям. Он кончил так сильно, что перед глазами потемнело, и Барри чуть не соскользнул с карниза. Он немного сместился, чтобы в случае чего упасть на кровлю, а не пополнить собой ряды прыгунов с крыш. 

Он глубоко задышал, хватая ртом воздух, заставляя себя сесть прямо, пережидая эйфорию, он был липким и, боже, весь его костюм оказался испачкан спермой. Ему придется его тщательно вычистить, чтобы не напороться на гнев Циско. Сама идея показалась Барри невероятно забавной, и он захихикал, пьяный от эндорфинов. 

Он лениво перевел взгляд на другую крышу, на безмятежного Колда, чье лицо выражало блаженный покой; все еще сжимая свой обмякающий член, он поедал каждый дюйм Барри глазами. 

Барри бы покраснел, если бы уже не был распален с головы до пят. Он хотел принять душ. К тому же находиться на улице полностью голым за исключением маски, начало его напрягать. 

— Теперь я могу надеть костюм? — почти весело спросил Барри, поскольку их игра, похоже, подошла к концу.

— Конечно, малой. 

Колд уже заправил свой член обратно в штаны. Барри в мгновенье ока натянул свой костюм и встал на карниз напротив Колда. Он облизнул губы, глядя на Колда. Он хотел оказаться ближе. Хотел... он не знал, чего хотел.

— Значит... в следующий раз я заказываю музыку? — разулыбался Барри. — Может быть, я до тебя наконец дотронусь?

Колд согласно мыкнул, услышав предположение Барри. Он надел перчатки, мельком бросил взгляд на фигуру Барри, облаченную в покрытый пятнами костюм. 

— Должно быть, это будет что-то невероятное. Жду с нетерпением. До встречи, Флэш.

— Ах... да. Это было...

Колд помедлил, пряча криопушку обратно под парку, он выжидающе посмотрел на Барри, вопросительно приподняв бровь.

— Жарко, — нервы Барри вылились в самоуверенную ухмылку. — Холод и молния сработались лучше, чем я думал. 

Колд усмехнулся.

— Похоже на то. Не жди от меня поблажек, если в следующий раз мы встретимся при других обстоятельствах. 

— Даже не мечтал.

Колд махнул на прощанье рукой, развернулся и зашагал прочь. 

Барри вздохнул от едва сдерживаемого удовольствия, так до конца и не отойдя от оргазма и все еще без ума от восхитительных ощущений. Он повернул голову, посмотрел на город, затем на горгулью, которая сегодня заменила ему подушку. Подойдя к своему преданному стражу, он похлопал его по боку. 

— Это только между нами и городом, Брюс.

— Я все еще на связи, Скарлет, — весело отозвался Колд. 

Барри покраснел и отключил передатчик.


	3. Задери рубашку, хочу увидеть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сначала Хартли через хакнутый комм подслушивает рандеву Барри и Колда на крыше, а затем неделю спустя... подглядывает.

Устроившись на стуле, Хартли приступил к проверке записей с прошлой ночи. Эту программу он создал специально для Колда, и теперь настраивал под нее свое уникальное слуховое устройство. Несомненный плюс его ситуации — он больше не нуждался в наушниках. Вот бы это еще принесло ему хотя бы чуточку уверенности. По крайней мере, новые напарники не притесняли Хартли из-за его увечья — его сила могла быть использована против него точно так же, как и против других.

Хартли нравилось это логово, хотя другие Негодяи нечасто сюда захаживали. К тому же вероятность встретить здесь Колда была выше всего. Не то чтобы Хартли запал на бесстрастного лидера их шайки, просто на мужчину было приятно смотреть.

За взлом переговорного устройства Флэша Хартли удостоился высокой похвалы. Он заверил Колда, что хакнуть систему не составило проблем, однако это было не совсем правдой. Ему пришлось попотеть, чтобы обойти защиту Циско и путаный интерфейс. Хартли даже испугался, что не справится, но когда он уже почти был готов сдаться, у него получилось.

Он еще не сообщал Колду, что программа автоматически ведет запись, на случай, если в разговорах команды Флэша промелькнет полезная информация. Быстро отобрав нужные файлы с записью разговоров, он начал искать что-то стоящее.

За неимением лучших вариантов, Хартли прослушивал запись последнего ночного дежурства Флэша, проматывая отрезки радиомолчания. Ничего интересного, чем можно было бы поделиться с Колдом. Флэш закончил патруль, Циско отключился, по комму больше не переговаривались, но запись все шла. Хартли продолжил слушать, гадая, что его ждет, когда к голосу Флэша присоединился новый. 

«— Я как никогда готов упасть на ближайшую кровать.  
— Это приглашение?»

Колд. 

Хартли выпрямился на стуле. Комната освещалась только лампой на его компьютерном столе. Ему нравилось сидеть в окружении темноты, словно в уединенной тайной пещере. На мгновение он почувствовал себя как в детстве, когда проводил дни за дверями своей спальни, куда родители едва заглядывали.   
Как так вышло, что Колд и Флэш настолько свободно общались друг с другом? Колд даже назвал его по имени — Барри. Барри Аллен, припомнил Хартли. Криминалист. Все знали, что Колд в курсе настоящей личности Флэша, но никто не догадывался, что Хартли тоже осведомлен. Может, обращаясь к Флэшу по имени, Колд добавлял перца в их обмен любезностями?

«— Если я соглашусь… чего ты хочешь?  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Хочешь… чтобы я подошел и покончил с этим?  
— Нет, Барри, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил на том месте, где стоишь».

Поерзав на стуле, Хартли выкрутил звук погромче. Должно быть, он ослышался. Однако подначки Колда продолжились. Раздался смех. Один скабрезный намек сменял другой. А потом… 

«Сними перчатки. Затем начинай расстегивать костюм. Медленно. Делай только то, что я тебе прикажу».

Срань господня. Хартли бросило в жар за какую-то пару секунд. Неудивительно, что Колд захотел взломать переговорное устройство Флэша. Он трахался с героем. 

«Покажи мне, как далеко уходит эта молния».

Хартли прибавил звук еще на одно деление.

«Без белья, Барри?»

Руки Хартли скользнули на колени.

«Хочешь прикоснуться к себе, правда?»

И потянулись к молнии...

— Чем ты занимаешься?

Хартли подпрыгнул от неожиданности — голос прозвучал слишком близко — и резко нажал на паузу, благодаря всевозможных потенциально существующих богов за то, что слушал запись не через колонки. 

— Колд! — воскликнул он, развернувшись и увидев стоящего всего в футе от него мужчину. 

— Что на записи?

— Эм... там, ах...

— Прошлая ночь? Ты записывал трансляцию с передатчика Флэша? — Его идеальные, точеные черты застыли, тело напряглось, готовое броситься вперед — и придушить Хартли прямо на месте.

— Да? — нерешительный ответ Хартли прозвучал больше как вопрос, нежели подтверждение.

Никто и никогда не заставлял его чувствовать себя таким маленьким и беспомощным, даже его отец в самые худшие, тяжелые моменты, пока Хартли не решился покинуть родительский дом. Колд вел себя соответствующе, только когда хотел произвести нужное впечатление. Он мог быть глыбой льда, или же добрым товарищем, заботящимся о своих людях, которые были ему верны или хоть немного полезны, но даже его расположение было строго дозировано.  
Хартли еще никогда не хотел так сильно кому-то угодить — Колд спросил, может ли Хартли быть полезен его команде с имеющимися у него навыками. Он не требовал чего-то большего, чего Хартли не мог предложить. Не требовал ничего кроме как быть самим собой.

Хартли было некуда пойти. У него не осталось дома. Негодяи оказались его единственной семьей.

В мгновение ока вся суровость сошла с Колда. Он опустил руки.  
— Харт, у меня есть одно правило. Абсолютная честность. Мик может игнорировать мои советы и приказы, но он об этом сообщает. Так мы работаем. Лиза строит свои планы, но она дает о них знать. Честность преобладает над амбициями. Ты продолжаешь быть полезным и выполняешь свою часть, и все равно остаешься одним из нас. Но лгать мне…

— Это с передатчика Флэша, — быстро ответил Хартли, уверенно отбрасывая все свои страхи. — С прошлой ночи. Его разговор с тобой.

Колд все еще расслабленно, но явно что-то просчитывая в уме, прошел вперед к Хартли и прислонился к столу.   
— И что ты узнал?

Хартли сглотнул, соврать хотелось невыносимо, но он решил быть честным, как этого требовал Колд.   
— Что ты с ним спишь.

Колд тихо вздохнул. Может, не стоило говорить такую правду.   
— Ты слышал, как я называл его по имени?

— Я и так знал, как его зовут.

Колд наклонил голову.  
— И ты говоришь мне это сейчас? Ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь?

— Я никому не расскажу.

— О чем?

— О том, кто скрывается под маской и о том, что я услышал.

Колд кивнул.   
— Хорошо. 

Он повернулся к монитору, выделил ранее открытый Хартли файл и удалил. Затем очистил корзину. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты так же удалял похожие файлы. Ты можешь вести запись их переговоров, но когда я прошу что-то удалить, ты удаляешь без вопросов.

Хартли дернулся, когда понял, что теряет информацию. И материал для сексуальных фантазий.  
— Понял.

— И Харт, — Колд подождал, пока Хартли посмотрит ему в глаза, перед тем как продолжить. Он загадочно улыбнулся, не зло. — Я не сплю с ним. Пока. Ты подслушал прелюдию. — Он оттолкнулся от стола и направился к двери.

— Колд!

— Да? — Он обернулся уже почти в дверном проеме и вскинул брови. 

Хартли не стоило искушать судьбу, ох, не стоило, но тем не менее он вредно ухмыльнулся лидеру Негодяев. 

— В следующий раз я могу сначала послушать? Все равно же запись удалять.

Колд даже не пытался скрыть, что происходящее его забавляет. Он склонил голову, как будто размышляя.

— Нет, — протянул он.

— Так я быстро послушаю, а потом сразу удалю, — Хартли не сдавался. 

— Скажу тебе так, парень. Не жди от меня поощрений. Но если поймаешь нас в прямом эфире, можешь подслушивать, я переживу. Но об этом никто не должен знать. Узнают, и у нас будут проблемы. — И вновь Хартли наткнулся на тяжелый взгляд и сурово поджатые губы. 

— Да, сэр. 

Как только Колд ушел, Хартли тут же принялся отлаживать программу.

***

Неделю спустя на слуховое устройство Хартли пришел особый сигнал. Если раньше программа автоматически записывала все переговоры Флэша, то теперь, если передатчик Негодяев подключался к каналу, а это означало, что Колд скорей всего снова разговаривает с Флэшем, Хартли мог беспрепятственно слушать трансляцию. 

Он вышел закупиться продуктами, чтобы устроить себе поздний ужин, да и вообще пополнить запасы, когда раздался характерный сигнал, дальше затрещали помехи, а затем...

«… задери футболку, хочу увидеть», — Барри Аллен, Флэш, сорванным голосом отдавал приказы. 

И Колд ответил: «Все что пожелаешь, Скарлет. Сегодня я весь твой».

Хартли чуть не навернулся, пока добежал до двери в убежище, и ворвался внутрь. Сегодня Колд собирался пойти на дело, один. Может, у него в действительности были другие планы. Но зачем врезаться в канал связи, если они находятся в пределах видимости. Только если они не решили устроить еще одно показательное выступление. 

— Твои татуировки похожи на фрески, — произнес Флэш. — Поверить не могу, что не видел их раньше.

В ответ раздалось шипение и резкий вздох. Флэш касался Колда, это было не просто проявление эксгибиционизма или вуайеризма. Если на прошлой неделе Колд его не обманул, и он действительно не спал с Флэшем — пока — выходит это первый раз, когда неустрашимый герой касается своего злодея?  
Хартли должен был знать. Он закинул пакеты с продуктами на кухню и бросился к своему столу. Он и так слышал происходящее через свой наушник, но для больших подробностей ему требовалась вся аппаратура. Он запустил программу и включил отслеживание. Они должны были перебраться в довольно-таки скрытое место, раз Колд демонстрировал свои татуировки. Хартли видел их только мельком, на предплечьях. 

— Сегодня ты заказываешь музыку, пацан, — Колд ахнул. — Как я и обещал. Все что захочешь.

Ооо, это должно быть интересным. Через пару мгновений Хартли определил, что они все еще были на улице, в переулке, который шел вдоль...  
Стоп, это Лейк-стрит? Быть не может. Пересечение с Гамильтон-авеню? 

Хартли перепроверил сигнал, гадая, может, программа пеленгует его наушник, или же произошел какой-то сбой. Но нет, все работало исправно. Флэш и Колд находились по другую сторону стены, в переулке за их убежищем!

Хартли повернул голову и уставился на стену, единственную вещь, отделявшую его от этих двоих. Из наушника доносилось мычание и какие-то влажные звуки, словно Флэш провел языком по груди Колда, на что тот резко втянул в себя воздух. Колд не врезался в линию Флэша намеренно. Устройство сработало из-за близости к убежищу. Еще одно свойство, которое добавил Хартли на случай, если Флэш обнаружит их логово. Колд был не в курсе.

В стене не было окон. Хартли не мог их увидеть. По крайней мере, не из своего текущего местоположения. Но если выйти через черный ход...

Колд не запрещал подслушивать, если Харли засечет их следующую встречу. В самом деле, предводитель Негодяев должен был предвидеть, что Хартли обязательно найдет способ ее не пропустить. Так что это было откровенное приглашение, возможно, даже благословение. Вряд ли это станет такой уж проблемой, если он урвет пару красочных кадров, когда они находятся буквально прямо за стенкой.

— Скажи мне... чего ты хочешь, пацан?

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя у этой стены, — прорычал Флэш.

Черт.

— В левом кармане. 

Послышался слабый шорох. Хартли закрыл программу на компьютере, обрубив запись, и тихо прокрался к задней двери, все еще слушая через наушник. 

— Ты носишь в парке смазку и презервативы?

— Исходя из личного опыта, предпочитаю быть готовым. Я планировал трахнуть тебя в наш первый раз. Но и другой расклад меня устроит. Ты здесь главный, Скарлет. Любой твой каприз.

— Мы можем зайти внутрь и найти более подходящее место.

Хартли замер, сжимая дверную ручку, готовый удрать, если они решат продолжить в помещении. Конечно же, если Флэш воспользуется суперскоростью, никакая спешка не поможет Хартли покинуть логово незамеченным.

— Думаю, так тебе больше нравится. На свежем воздухе. Где нас могут застукать. В грязном переулке в наших костюмах.

Глухое согласие Флэша горячо отозвалось у Хартли в паху. 

— Да... Мне нравится, как это звучит. Носом в стенку, Снарт. Тебе придется на что-то опереться.

Хартли должен был это увидеть. Дверь выходила за угол, а не прямиком в переулок. Он мог бы проскользнуть, высунуться из-за угла на безопасном расстоянии, и оказаться в первых рядах, при этом слушая каждый приглушенный вдох и голодный стон. Риск был велик, но оно того стоило.

Поскольку дом был угловым, по его бокам тянулись два переулка, которые выходили на каждую улицу. Переулок, который заняли Флэш с Колдом, был более узким и лучше их скрывал.

Хартли вышел в тишину проулка, вдалеке раздавался шум машин, но когда он дошел до угла, за которым располагался другой проход, негромкий стон раздался в наушнике... и прямо перед ним. 

Он выглянул из-за угла как раз в тот момент, когда Флэш опустил в карман парки маленькую бутылочку, его перчатки исчезли, и он завел блестящие пальцы под парку Колда. Они оба стояли лицом к стене. На Колде было почти все его снаряжение, кроме очков — те болтались на шее, а штаны вместе с бельем — спущены вокруг его лодыжек. У Колда были очень красивые ноги, решил Хартли, облизывая губы, одной рукой хватаясь за стену, а другой сжимая джинсы.   
Флэш тоже был в костюме за исключением перчаток, он сделал несколько пробных движений, а потом недвусмысленно ввел палец внутрь. Хартли стоял в добрых шести ярдах, но этот момент уловил отчетливо, по тому, как сорвался голос Колда и как он снова застонал и подался назад на руку Флэша. 

— Кто знал, что тебе так понравится, а, Снарт? — выдохнул в шею Колда Флэш и, оттянув парку немного в сторону, поцеловал. По телу Колда пробежала дрожь. 

Хартли справился с болтом на джинсах и потянул молнию вниз. 

— Звучит так... б-будто кто-то жаждал вернуть мне должок, — произнес Колд в стену.

— Ты даже не представляешь.

Хартли запустил руку и сжал член, частично облегчив скопившееся напряжение. Он мог видеть лишь часть голой задницы Колда, остальную часть прятала парка, рука Флэша, его длинные пальцы, скрывались под ней. Но Хартли понял, когда Флэш добавил второй палец, по тому как Колд ударил кулаком в стену.

— Это лучше дрочки? — спросил Флэш.

— Ты наслаждался каждой минутой, Барри.

— Верно. И мне понравилось трогать себя, представляя, что это ты. Как ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?

Он вогнал пальцы глубже, повернул запястье, заставив Колда ахнуть. 

— Ты обещал, Флэш...

Хартли в любопытстве склонил голову.

— Да. 

Низкий стон в наушнике прозвучал довольно громко. Хартли даже испугался, что эти двое услышат эхо своих стонов, а потом случилось невероятное — рука Флэша... размылась. Он использовал скорость, чтобы вибрировать, передавая колебания только руке и пальцам, и... боже. Хартли просунул руку в щель боксеров, обхватил себя и провел вдоль члена. Флэш вставил в Колда вибрирующие пальцы; разве может быть что-то более сексуальное.   
— Погоди пока не почувствуешь всего меня, — усмехнулся Флэш. 

С каких это пор Флэш стал таким изощренным и самоуверенным? Очевидно с тех самых, как нагнул Снарта у стены.

Его рука продолжала вибрировать, и легко скользить туда-обратно, идеально совпадая с движениями руки Хартли. В конце концов, Флэш поднял свободную руку к молнии на своем костюме и медленно потянул бегунок вниз, дюйм за дюймом обнажая гладкий бледный торс, затем показался пучок темных волос, и наконец он высвободил свой член.

Хартли сильнее сжал ладонь.

Рука Флэша снова исчезла в кармане парки Колда. Достав презерватив, Флэш порвал упаковку и натянул резинку. Колд тяжело дышал у стены, в ожидании замены пальцам. 

Когда Хартли фантазировал о своем бесстрашном лидере и Алом бегуне — а за последнюю неделю его посетило немало фантазий — он представлял процесс несколько иначе. Застать Колда, вжатого носом в стену в переулке, с задницей, выставленной на всеобщее обозрение, таким счастливчикам как Хартли, жаждущего и почти умоляющего его трахнуть, оказалось неожиданным поворотом.

Колд никому не отдавал контроль. Но не Флэшу... он мог уступить контроль Флэшу. Барри Аллен не производил впечатления человека, который любил командовать в постели, но сейчас, со своим заклятым врагом, он отрывался по полной. Сейчас они подходили друг другу так же идеально, как и в их предыдущую встречу с властным отдающим приказы Колдом, если судить по короткой записи, которую успел подслушать Хартли.   
Флэш, так и не сняв маску, но в полностью расстегнутом костюме, аккуратно вошел в Колда. Парка скрывала практически все. Флэш оставил браваду и выдохнул:   
— В порядке? — спрашивая разрешения и в то же время убеждаясь, что Колд приспособился.

Колд кивнул, практически вжимаясь лбом в кирпичную стену.   
— Обжигающе хорошо, пацан.

Флэш снова усмехнулся. Он медленно двигался вперед, растягивая Колда, позволяя ему расслабиться и впечатать в стену кулак. Наконец он задвигался; глядя на толчки его бедер, Хартли начал вбиваться в свою ладонь с большим воодушевлением. Даже если бы ему представилась возможность посмотреть вживую свое любимое порно, ничто не могло сравниться с этой картинкой, с этими двумя.

Пока они двигались, постепенно подстраиваясь под темп, Флэш просунул вперед руку все еще липкую от смазки и крепко сжал член. Хартли не мог точно разглядеть, все же Снарт был повернут к стене, но, кажется, на его лице проступило облегчение. Они толкались навстречу друг другу, рука Флэша двигалась все быстрее, а затем он зашипел:  
— Черт.

— Что такое?

Флэш осторожно выскользнул из Колда, сжав его плечи, развернул к себе лицом. Ладонь Флэша, которой он опирался о стену, была вся в отметинах от грубой кладки.

И тут же, в один момент, когда Колд оказался повернут к Флэшу, Хартли увидел его покрасневшее лицо, задранный свитер, спущенные штаны и возбужденный член — текущий и бордовый от прилившей крови. Хартли подавил стон, он начал медленнее двигать рукой. Из такого положения Колд его, скорей всего, заметит, но Хартли не мог сдвинуться с места, не мог скрыться за углом, боясь потерять их из виду.

— Стена оказалась слишком жесткой.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Колд, его темно-синие глаза пожирали румянец на щеках Флэша и голую грудь, затем его взгляд спустился ниже к стоящему члену.

Уголок рта Флэша изогнулся в ухмылке. 

— Я все так же собираюсь трахнуть тебя у стены. — И он наконец стянул с головы капюшон, и, схватив Колда за бедра, поднял. 

Колд инстинктивно обхватил ногами торс Флэша, руками вцепился в плечи, а на его обычно бесстрастном, неподвластном эмоциям лице, читалось удивление. Флэш держал его без каких-либо усилий, с легкостью прижимал к стене, а затем опустил чуть ниже.

В этот раз, когда Флэш вошел в него, Хартли смог увидеть, как опустились веки Колда, как приоткрылся рот, хоть тот и не издал ни звука, только нервно вздохнул. Румянец на его лице стал темнее, когда Флэш скользнул глубже, еще глубже, Хартли знал это по тому, как сошлись брови Колда и все сильней приоткрывался рот, с каждым новым дюймом.

Затем они задвигались снова, осторожные толчки вверх и вверх. Колда методично вбивали в стену, его парка гасила удары. Он запустил руки, все еще затянутые в перчатки, в темную буйную шевелюру Флэша. 

Член Хартли был таким влажным, рука быстро и беспрепятственно заскользила по стволу, снова набирая скорость, стараясь придерживаться их ритма как сможет долго.

Колд вцепился Флэшу в волосы, выкручивая, откинул голову, выгнув шею, и низко застонал. Без сомнений его впервые так подняли и трахали у стены. Но затем, он опустил голову и посмотрел в глаза своему правильному, но в то же время испорченному герою, что-то изменилось. Колд обхватил ладонями лицо Флэша — и поцеловал.

В этом не должно было быть ничего необычного. Они трахались в переулке, почти полностью одетые, в костюмах, в которых они сражались друг с другом, жестко и грязно, где их могли застукать в любой момент. Поцелуй не должен был что-то значить. Но когда Колд поцеловал Флэша, тот застыл.   
Неужели они еще ни разу не целовались? Это была такая глупая мысль и все же — неужели нет? В конце концов, до этого момента они и не трахались, только дразнили друг друга. Хартли был не в курсе деталей их взаимоотношений, но поцелуй... поцелуй, кажется, менял правила игры.

Все замедлилось. Не только потому что они застыли на мгновенье, когда Флэш снова начал двигаться, они крепче вцепились друг в друга. Разорвав поцелуй, они остались слишком близко, дыша во рты друг друга, горячо и рвано. Сейчас между ними происходило что-то очень важное, Хартли это чувствовал, ощущал изменения, колебания в воздухе, как статическое электричество. 

Колд открыл глаза, его тяжелый пристальный взгляд, устремленный на Флэша, был полон неприкрытого желания, которое не ограничивалось похотью и играми. Хартли и представить не мог, что между героем и злодеем происходит нечто подобное, они и сами похоже не догадывались, до этого момента. Это было нечто личное, нечто такое, отчего Хартли почувствовал, как скрутились внутренности, поняв свидетелем чего он стал, и несмотря на то что он вот-вот был готов кончить, Хартли замедлил движения руки. 

Напряжение тут же исчезло, словно перещелкнули выключатель. Колд выгнул шею от особо сильного толчка, разрывая зрительный контакт. Движения Флэша стали сильнее, резче, по мере того как они приближались к долгожданному концу. Чувственное мгновенье прошло, наваждение спало, и хотя воздух вокруг них все еще был заряжен им, вернулся жар, когда они оба отдались своей страсти. 

Теперь Хартли не мог остановиться. Он задвигал рукой резче, подстраиваясь под ритм Флэша. Хотя ничто не могло сравниться с тем, как от скорости размылось его тело, Колду не удалось сдержать громкий крик. Это было очень полезное и чертовски сексуальное умение, хотел бы Хартли испытать такое хоть раз. Вот бы другие спидстеры вокруг не были настолько слетевшими с катушек.

Флэш продолжал наращивать темп, все быстрее и быстрее, Хартли уже был не в состоянии за ним поспевать. Но это не имело значения, потому что Хартли был уже почти готов. Вид Флэша и Колда вместе был крышесносно горяч, и он почти, вот-вот, а затем, в тот самый момент, взгляд Колда лениво пополз в сторону и наткнулся на Хартли.

Как же он был рад, что успел кончить, иначе у него бы тут же все упало, стоило Колду посмотреть на него с чистой несдерживаемой ненавистью. Хартли никогда не видел у него настолько убийственного выражения. Все, он покойник. Совершенно точно покойник.

Заметив смену внимания Колда, Флэш обернулся. Он в шоке уставился на Хартли ореховыми глазами, но ярость в его взгляде так и не появилась. Он ахнул и замер, но только на мгновение, а затем повернулся к Колду и сказал:  
— Устроим ему представление, что скажешь?

Злость в глазах Колда тут же растворилась. Должно быть, он думал, что, узнав о присутствии Хартли, Флэш решит отменить их с Колдом рандеву, и да, если в этом была проблема, Хартли с радостью сложил бы голову. Милосердное убийство стало бы достойной карой. Но раз Флэш не против? Колд снова оттаял, и вновь между ними проскочило нечто, что и во время первого поцелуя. 

Они задвигались снова с головокружительной скоростью, Колд бездумно застонал в стену от сильных толчков Флэша, словно ни один из них не знал, что Хартли наблюдает за ними, — хотя они знали, и он действительно следил за каждым непристойным моментом.

Хартли снова задвигал рукой, но был вынужден прекратить — член был слишком чувствительным после недавнего оргазма. И в то же время, снова почувствовал, как начинает возбуждаться, глядя, как представление перед ним набирает обороты. Может, в конце концов он переживет эту ночь.

Спустя несколько секунд Флэш кончил, по всему его телу прокатилась волна дрожи, и с губ Колда сорвался новый стон. Он задрожал, но так и не кончил. 

— Я помогу тебе, — сказал Флэш. Он осторожно отстранился, и вместо того чтобы опустить Колда, поднял еще выше, пока не усадил себе на плечи и... черт.  
Хартли сам впечатал в стенку кулак, теперь он мог не скрываться, когда Флэш у него на глазах до основания заглотил член Колда, усадив его на плечи и по-прежнему прижимая к стене. Колд все же догадался схватиться за нижнюю перекладину оказавшейся над ним пожарной лестницы, чтобы удержать равновесие. 

Он застонал и качнул бедрами вперед, вжимаясь головой и спиной в стену. То ли от того, что Колд был уже на грани, то ли эта невероятно сексуальная сцена взорвала его мозг, — Хартли считал, что оба варианта имели право на жизнь, — Колд с криком кончил, продолжая толкаться бедрами вперед, его член скользил между губами Флэша.

Флэш отодвинулся, и характерный влажный звук прокатился эхом и в комме, и в подворотне. Хартли еще разок провел по своему вмиг отвердевшему члену, но заправил его подальше. Позже. Определенно он проведет какое-то время наедине с самим собой, проигрывая эту сцену в голове, и достанет свои самые проникающие интересные игрушки. 

Они оба тяжело дышали, когда Флэш наконец поставил Колда на землю. Глаза Колда метнулись к Хартли, но Флэш обхватил ладонью его лицо, снова замыкая внимание на себе. Он его поцеловал, Колд с облегченным вздохом закрыл глаза и всем телом навалился на Флэша. Хартли никогда не видел своего лидера таким расслабленным, опустившим защиту, полностью доверившегося другому человеку. 

Этот момент был настолько трогательным, учитывая насколько остальное было горячо.

— Он подслушивал через взломанную связь, так? — прошептал Флэш, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга.

— В свою защиту скажу, что не знал, что он включен, — отозвался Колд. — Должно быть, сработала близость убежища. Он клялся, что знает тебя в лицо. 

— Наверно, так и есть.

— Ты не против? 

— Зрителей? На удивление нет. Это даже возбуждает.

Хартли был с ним полностью согласен.

Флэш отступил от Колда, он быстро застегнул свой костюм и надел перчатки, Колд натянул штаны. Его темный взгляд вновь упал на Хартли.

— Скажешь хоть кому-то, Харт...

— И в мыслях не было, босс, — хрипло, после долгого молчания, отозвался Хартли. Он прикусил губу, глядя на подтянутую фигуру Флэша и на скрытую силу Капитана Колда. Интересно, каково это оказаться посередине... — Если вы захотите пригласить новых участников...

— Не испытывай судьбу, Крысолов, — сказал Флэш.

Он повернулся к Колду, придвинулся ближе, и что-то прошептал на ухо, что не уловил комм, хотя до Хартли отчетливо донеслись слова: «в следующий раз». Затем Флэш глянул на Хартли, чуть ухмыльнулся, натянул маску и убежал, оставляя за собой след из желтых молний.

Колд довольно облокотился на стену. Но все же бросил на Хартли пронизывающий взгляд, когда тот наконец отделился от своего угла и подошел к нему. 

— Можно моя безумная ревность к тому насколько вы горячо вместе смотрелись, спасет меня от мести, которую ты сейчас планируешь? — спросил Хартли.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Харт? Я думал, ты уже ушел домой. 

— Я передумал. Решил снова здесь заночевать. Сходил в магазин.

При упоминании магазина у Колда загорелись глаза.

— Ужин?

— Да. Ты ел?

— Еще нет. Собираешься приготовить?

Хартли заулыбался. Похоже, он проживет еще день. 

— И тогда мы будем в расчете?

Колд пожал плечами, оттолкнулся от стены и выразительно покрутил пальцем, побуждая Хартли повернуться и идти внутрь.

— Для начала.


End file.
